


The Birthday Present

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Collars, Come Swallowing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Kitayama returns home after a tiring concert, but Fujigaya seems to have left one more birthday present for him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this long ago when I watched the birthday surprise but never finished it till now XD hope you enjoy it!!

It surely was a full day. The concert ended all safely and the surprise for his birthday was something that Kitayama would never forget. He didn't expect the members and especially Fujigaya to go that far. He felt so happy. He tried hard to control himself from not grabbing and kissing Fujigaya right at the moment. That would give the fans a sight they would never forget though. 

He thought of how much he missed the younger's skin rubbing against his own and sighed when unlocking the door to his apartment.

Their relationship was something that no one could explain with a simple word. Not friends, neither just colleagues, nor partners. Fujigaya would come to him every time he needed to weigh off his sexual tension. Kitayama would gladly accept that offer. As long as Fujigaya was giving himself only to him he was okay with just sex. He never asked why Fujigaya came only to him. They never talk about things properly. But Kitayama is okay with it.

He entered his apartment and turned on the lights throwing his stuff on the sofa. 

Well it was his birthday but he was so tired to have any plans. He only wanted to take a hot bath and lay down to his bed thinking how nice it would be if Fujigaya was there next to him. 

The younger hadn't come to him since the time Kitayama gave him the quitar as a present. There was some intense sex later that day, but that was the last time. Kitayama wondered why. Did Fujigaya found someone else?Wasn't he enough anymore?

He collapsed on the sofa with a lost in space expression.

"What's that face for birthday boy?" he heard a voice chuckling. "Cheer up will you" the voice continued.

"Great, now I'm hearing his voice on my mind" Kitayama sighed and thought he was going crazy. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. But then he felt a touch on his chest. Hands running down his shirt from behind.

"You're not crazy Hiromitsu, it's me" the voice breathed into his ear.

Kitayama sighed in delight. "If this is a dream i don't want it to end."

A small giggle was heard and the hands disappeared. 

"Open your eyes baka and look at me"

Kitayama feared that if he did so nothing would be there but the voice insisted for him to look. So he did open his eyes and saw the most beautiful sight he could ever wish for.

Fujigaya was indeed standing there in front of him. He was as cute as ever. Fixed his hair with a bow looking like a present. He had a collar around his neck and puppy ears and pows. His body only covered by an over sized shirt which was Kitayama's, hanging off one shoulder.

The sight only gave Kitayama a hard on. His pants were awfully tight and he couldn't breath right. "Damn it Fujigaya, what the heck are you thinking?"

"Isn't it obvious clever boy? I'm giving myself to you as a present" Fujigaya's cheeks flushed red and he looked slightly away.

Kitayama blinked his eyes wondering if the image in front of him will disappear or not. 

Fujigaya sighed and sat down on his knees. "Do i have to do everything on my own?" he crawled like a dog to Kitayama and gave him an innocent look.

Kitayama was still lost in space. He was afraid to make any move. Fujigaya wasn't the easiest person in the world. Even the slightest thing could make him mad.

"Fujigaya please i won't have any more control"he growled looking down at the younger.

Fujigaya smiled and rubbed his head against Kitayama's thigh. "Go on Hiromitsu, you can do anything just for tonight"

Kitayama raised his eyebrow at the words of Fujigaya. He was being quite submissive. Kitayama saw the younger like this for the first time in their long relationship. He liked it though, a lot.

"Don't give me that look Hiromitsu, take action before i change my mind" Fujigaya whined.

Kitayama smirked getting into mood and sat back relaxing. "Bend over on fours and show me how excited you are little doggie" he ordered.

Fujigaya unexpectedly obeyed and sat on all fours wagging his little tail and making cute whining noises.

"Fuck you're such a hard on Fujigaya" kitayama bit his bottom lip and rubbed the bulge on his own pants. 

"Now crawl to me again and sit on your knees"

Fujigaya obeyed again and looked up at his master with puppy eyes.

Kitayama grabbed his chin and looked down at him satisfied at the sight. " How much do you want your master Taisuke?" he rubbed the younger's lips with his thumb earning some soft growls of excitement.

Fujigaya was growing hard himself feeling his boxers tightening. He opened his mouth slightly to accept Kitayama's fingers inside.

The older moved his fingers in and out watching as Fujigaya sucked on them with a very hot expression.

"Mitsu-sama that's not enough" Fujigaya whined cutely.

"Then come and get what you want Taisuke"

Fujigaya leaned forward and unzipped his pants with his mouth.

Kitayama watching him and helps him pulling down his own pants and boxers since he couldn't take it anymore. His member stand out stiff and hard as ever.

Fujigaya licked the tip nibbling on it and worked his tongue down the shaft taking one of his balls into his mouth.

"Fuck!Taisuke what the?!" Kitayama growled and gripped his own cock rubbing it while Fujigaya sucked his balls.

Kitayama forced his length into the younger's mouth.

Fujigaya took it in gladly and sucked him without hands.

"Taisuke I'm so close" Kitayama moaned and pulled the younger's hair.

Fujigaya felt the older's dick throbbing as he kept sucking. He took it down his throat and pulled back licking underneath the vein.

Kitayama closed his eyes and groaned hard releasing a load of thick semen inside Fujigaya's mouth.

The younger choked a bit and pulled back as some fell on his shirt.

"Look what you did now bad boy, you dirtied my own shirt" Kitayama scolded him and pulled on his collar.

Fujigaya looked up at him all innocently.

"Don't give me that look Taisuke. You're getting punished for not swallowing up properly." 

Kitayama smirked and pulled him up by the collar. 

"Kitayama don't" Fujigaya shook his head but the very next moment he was placed on Kitayama's lap on his stomach.

"Ah isn't it Mitsu-sama?"

Kitayama slipped off the younger's boxer and spanked his butt. He earned a nice whimper. 

"K-Kitayama that's going too far" Fujigaya protested taking another slap on his butt cheek.

"What is it that you must say Taisuke?" 

Kitayama grinned spanking him more.

"Fine. Fine! I'm sorry Mitsu-sama" Fujigaya growled. 

Kitayama slapped him again.

"Say it more nicely" 

"Mitsu-sama please I'm sorry" 

Fujigaya whimpered softly and bit his lip.

"Please Mitsu-sama i want to come too."

Kitayama took off the younger's boxers and ordered him to straddle him. 

Fujigaya was more than happy to obey.

"Now ride me Taisuke. Move these hips" 

Kitayama sat back with hands behind his head.

Fujigaya grabbed the lube and prepared his hole before sliding down onto Kitayama's erection. 

"I hate you baka" he mumbled getting all the way down the hard thing.

Kitayama kissed him and thrusted slightly onto him. 

Fujigaya moaned into the hot kiss and moved his hips. 

Kitayama slapped his butt. "More Taisuke. Work it"

Fujigaya growled and picked up his pace riding the hot stuff like there was no tomorrow. 

Kitayama thrusted into his soft spot that of course he knew very well.

Fujigaya cried out in pleasure and moaned Kitayama's name. 

"Mitsu-sama please"

Kitayama abused that one spot and wrapped a hand around the younger's member. 

Fujigaya's body was shaking in ecstasy as he came hard on the older's stomach.

Kitayama called Fujigaya's name and came inside him at the same time.

"Taisuke" he breathed and pulled out of him. 

The younger was panting hard and layed his head on Kitayama's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Taisuke"

Kitayama picked him up and kissed his lips softly.

Fujigaya looked at him wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Sorry for what baka?"

"Sorry because you won't be able to walk tomorrow"

Kitayama chuckled and carried the younger to his room.

"We have a concert tomorrow idiot!Don't overdo it!" Fujigaya yelled at him only to be thrown at the bed and muffled by a passionate kiss. He didn't give a sign of resistance.

"We don't need that" Kitayama took off the other's shirt.

Fujigaya helped him to undress as well.

They shared one more kiss.

"I'm fucking you senseless tonight Taisuke"

Kitayama whispered to his ear and kissed his neck.

Fujigaya whimpered and held his head back. "I'm yours Mitsu-sama"

Kitayama grew hard hearing those words.

The body he was craving for. The body he dreamed of every night. The body he spent all days thinking of. That body was once again underneath him.

Kitayama was feeling blessed every time he got to touch this skin. Every time he looked at this face beneath him. Every time he looked at this hot expression. Every time he heard these begging whimpers.

He travelled his hands all over Fujigaya's body, touching the soft skin and exploring every inch.

Fujigaya shivered under the other's touch and his nipples went hard.

Kitayama turned his attention to the cute perky nipples of Fujigaya and swirled his tongue around one of them.

Fujigaya's body was sensitive especially to Kitayama's touch. But his nipples were on a different level. 

Whenever Kitayama played with them he got cute pleasuring noises coming out of the juicy lips of the younger.

Kitayama sucked and bit on them softly making Fujigaya's erection big again.

"Tell me Taisuke what is it that you want?" Kitayama said in a deep sexy voice that sent shivers through the younger's body.

Fujigaya's cheeks puffed all red and he refused to say.

Kitayama teased the younger's entrance with his tip and felt it twitching against his erection.

Fujigaya bit his bottom lip in anticipation but Kitayama didn't make any move.

Fujigaya looked away embarrassed. "I-i...inside me...Mitsu-sama"

Kitayama smirked and forced him to look at him by turning his head and holding on his chin. "Say it again looking into my eyes."

Kitayama's eyes were intense piercieng through Fujigaya's body.

Fujigaya hated the power that older has over him at times like these. But he always surrendered.

"Mitsu-sama, please i need you inside me." Fujigaya whimpered looking at him with eyes. His blush at the moment was no joke.

Kitayama grew as hard as he could get and pushed inside the younger hard.

"Taisuke no matter how many times you feel awesome"

Fujigaya wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer into a kiss.

Kitayama moved inside of him making him moan into the kiss. 

Kitayama's thrusts were intense and demanding. 

"I belong to you Mitsu-sama" Fujigaya cried out, legs wrapped around the older's waist as he kept abusing Fujigaya's soft spot.

"I won't let you give yourself to someone else Taisuke" Kitayama breathed into his ear as he slapped inside of him one last time before releasing his loveseed.

Fujigaya slipped a hand between them and wrapped his own member jerking off to his orgasm. 

Their moans matched as they reached their climax. Kitayama pulled out of the younger and fell on the side. 

Before Fujigaya could even catch back his breath, the older was already asleep next to him.

"He always does that" Fujigaya puffed his cheeks. "That idiot." He laid to the side watching Kitayama sleeping. "Hiromitsu, i love you." He mumbled to himself and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Fujigaya slept in. He was woken up by the older who brought breakfast to him in bed. 

"Morning" Fujigaya rubbed his eyes still half asleep with his hair all messed up. 

Kitayama smiled and sat next to him on the bed, holding the platter carefully. "This is the first time i woke up and see you still here Fujigaya." He returned to calling him formal, since after sex they were always back to just co members.

"You can call me Taisuke." The younger smiled and kissed him. A sweet morning kiss. Simple and gentle. It made Kitayama so happy that his heart skipped a bit.

"I've missed you so much Taisuke, i thought you would never..." "Shhh" Fujigaya covered the other's mouth with his fingers. 

"I'm here now Mitsu and i will never leave again. I thought a lot about it after you gave me that present. And i came to understand that you are my past,my present and my future."

Kitayama was speechless and looked at the younger stunned. "Taisuke, i always loved you. Be mine forever."

Kitayama put the tray aside and hugged Fujigaya tightly. The younger hugged back and wished time would stop forever.

End.


End file.
